Лесли
Лейтенант Лесли был офицером Звездного флота в 23-м веке. Он служил на борту звездолета USS «Энтерпрайз» (NCC-1701) с 2265 по 2268 гг., во время исторической пятилетней миссии. К 2266 году он дослужился до лейтенанта. Несмотря на то, что он был приписан к оперативному отделу, лейтенант Лесли получил разностороннее обучение, позволявшее ему, в случае необходимости, выполнять на корабле самые разные обязанности. На борту «Энтерпрайза» он работал в основном за инженерной консолью на мостике, рядом с дверями турболифта. Пятилетняя миссия Служа на звездолете «Энтерпрайз» под командой капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка, Лесли выполнял различные функции, что нашло отражение в большом разнообразии униформ, которые он носил в разное время. В начале пятилетней миссии он носил и бежевую форму оперативного отдела, и синюю форму научного отдела. После того, как в 2266 году стиль униформы Звездного флота был изменен на новый, Лесли обычно носил красную униформу оперативного отдела, вне зависимости от того, выполнял ли он обязанности офицера службы безопасности или же инженера. (TOS: Куда не ступала нога человека) Время от времени, выполняя обязанности корабельного навигатора, он носил золотую униформу командного отдела. Иногда он ходил в этой форме по коридорам «Энтерпрайза». (TOS: Assignment: Earth, The Menagerie, Part I, Obsession, The Deadly Years, Return to Tomorrow, The Changeling) Он также носил два различных рабочих комбинезона: красный, когда работал в инженером отсеке, и синий при работе в медицинском отсеке или же выполняя обязанности научного офицера в десантном отряде. (TOS: Assignment: Earth, The Man Trap, Amok Time, The Enemy Within) Вплоть до звездной даты 2126.1, когда Лесли был повышен в чине до лейтенанта, на его униформе не было никаких знаков различия. Начиная с этого момента на его униформе почти всегда, с редкими исключениями, присутствовала сплошная полоса полного лейтенанта. (TOS: The Squire of Gothos) Карьера Дежурный офицер В двух отдельных случаях Лесли сидел в капитанском кресле «Энтерпрайза» и исполнял обязанности дежурного офицера. Первый раз это произошло сразу после того, как он был повышен до лейтенанта в звездную дату 2126.1. Он был дежурным офицером в тот момент, когда Кирк и несколько других офицеров «Энтерпрайза» благополучно сбежали от Трелейна с планеты Готос. Второе дежурство Лесли случилось в звездную дату 3088.7, когда экипаж звездолета расследовал причины масштабных пространственных возмущений на железно-кремниевой планете и столкнулся с Лазарусом. (TOS: The Squire of Gothos, The Alternative Factor). Инженер Из всех обязанностей, выполняемых им на борту «Энтерпрайза», лучше всего Лесли удавались обязанности инженера. Чаще всего он выполнял функции инженера на мостике, хотя ему также приходилось работать с транспортером и в инженерном отсеке. Он стоял за инженерной консолью на мостике, когда экипаж «Энтерпрайза» впервые столкнулся с Харкуром Фентоном Маддом, узнал что случилось с доктором Роджером Корби и посетил Планету Мири. В конце 2266 года он стал свидетелем того, как доктор Саймон ван Гельдер начал палить из фазера на мостике. (TOS: Mudd’s Women, What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Miri, Dagger of the Mind) В следующем 2267 году он был на том же посту, когда «Энтерпрайз» вернулся на планету Талос IV, преследовал звездолет Горнов и находился на орбите родной планеты Халканов. Находясь при исполнении обязанностей инженера на мостике, он также не сумел предотвратить побег с мостика находившегося под воздействием кордразина доктора Леонарда Мак-Коя. (TOS: The Menagerie, Part I, The Menagerie, Part II, Arena, Mirror, Mirror, The City on the Edge of Forever) Инженерные навыки Лесли подверглись серьезной проверке в течение четырех миссий. Когда «Энтерпрайз» случайно оказался в 1969 году, он участвовал в ремонте инженерных систем, необходимых для возвращения в 2267 год. В звездную дату 3468.1 он помог лейтенанту-коммандеру Споку и лейтенанту Хикару Сулу освободить «Энтерпрайз» из силового поля, созданного Аполлоном. В звездную дату 3614.9 он пытался починить инженерную консоль после того, как Реджек захватил контроль над компьютерными системами корабля. Он также был среди инженеров, чинивших инженерные системы в звездную дату 3715.3, когда лейтенант-коммандер Монтгомери Скотт предпринял попытку вырвать звездолет из рук Ваала. (TOS: Tomorrow is Yesterday, Who Mourns for Adonais?, Wolf in the Fold, The Apple) Также стоит упомянуть, что он был инженером на мостике в обоих случаях, когда командование «Энтерпрайзом» принимали коммодоры Звездного флота. Первый случай имел место в звездную дату 3479.4, когда коммодор Стокер приказал кораблю войти в пределы Ромуланской Нейтральной зоны. Второй инцидент произошел в звездную дату 4202.9, когда коммодор Мэтт Декер использовал «Энтерпрайз» для того, чтобы атаковать «убийцу планет». (TOS: The Deadly Years, The Doomsday Machine) Единственный раз, когда ему удалось пообщаться с особой королевской крови, тоже пришелся на время его дежурства у инженерной консоли на мостике. Когда «Энтерпрайз» был атакован линейным крейсером клингонов в звездную дату 4372.5., Элаан, Долман планеты Элас, появилась на мостике. Лейтенант Лесли уступил ей свое сиденье и в дальнейшем выполнял свои обязанности инженера стоя, пока его не сменил главный инженер Скотт. (TOS: Elaan of Troyius) Рулевой До повышения Лесли исполнял обязанности рулевого в трех миссиях. Первый раз это случилось в звездную дату 1513.1, когда «Энтерпрайз» находился на орбите планеты M-113. Он снова сел за штурвал звездолета в звездную дату 1704.2, когда отравление аномальной водой заставило Сулу покинуть свой пост. Третий случай имел место в звездную дату 2124.5, когда звездолет открыл бродячую планету Готос. (TOS: The Man Trap, The Naked Time, The Squire of Gothos) Уже находясь в ранге лейтенанта, Лесли сидел за штурвалом еще четыре раза. Первый раз — когда «Энтерпрайз» перевозил Каридианскую труппу актеров с Планеты Q на Бенецию. Второй — в звездную дату 3018.2, когда лейтенант Де Саль был назначен командующим «Энтерпрайзом» во время миссии на Пирре VII. Третий — во время посещения «Планеты для увольнений на берег» в звездную дату 3025.3. (TOS: The Conscience of the King, Catspaw, Shore Leave) Однако лучше всего проявить себя в качестве рулевого лейтенанту Лесли удалось в звездную дату 3088.7, когда он также действовал в качестве офицера по тактике. По приказу Кирка он открыл огонь из фазеров по звездолету Лазаруса и уничтожил его. Это не только запечатало отрицательный магнитный коридор, но и спасло две вселенные от взаимного уничтожения. (TOS: The Alternative Factor) Помощник врача Временами Лесли помогал доктору Леонарду Маккою в медотсеке в качестве фельдшера. Он дважды лечил Спока. Первый раз — в звездную дату 1513.8, после того как первый офицер звездолета был атакован и ранен существом с планеты М-113. Второй раз — в звездную дату 3372.7, когда Спок был подвергнут медицинскому осмотру по приказу капитана Кирка. Это обследование показало, что старший офицер страдает от негативных последствий «пон фарра». (TOS: The Man Trap, Amok Time) Навигатор Однажды Лесли пришлось исполнять обязанности навигатора. Это случилось в звездную дату 3541.9., когда «Энтерпрайз» направлялся в Малурианскую звездную систему, откликнувшись на сигнал с просьбой о помощи. Лесли находился за навигационной консолью как раз в тот момент, когда звездолет наткнулся на межзвездный зонд «Номад». После того, как «Номад» атаковал находившегося на мостике Скотта, Лесли с еще одним офицером отнесли пострадавшего главного инженера в лазарет. (TOS: The Changeling) Научный офицер Лесли выступал в роли научного офицера в двух миссиях. Еще до того, как стать лейтенантом, он в звездную дату 1672.1 высадился в составе группы геологов на поверхность планеты Альфа 177 и сумел выжить в суровых условиях этой планеты. Уже будучи лейтенантом, он стоял за научной консолью на мостике «Энтерпрайза» в звездную дату 3211.7, когда звездолет направлялся на планету Трискелион в поисках капитана Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, лейтенанта Ниоты Ухуры и энсина Павла Андреевича Чехова. (TOS: The Enemy Within, The Gamesters of Triskelion) Внешние ссылки * Leslie Reference Guide de:Leslie en:Leslie es:Leslie fr:Leslie Категория:Персонажи ТОС Категория:Персонал Звёздного флота